Tooncast
Tooncast is a Latin American digital cable and satellite channel owned by Warner Bros. Entertainment and Turner Broadcasting System Latin America, both subsidiaries of Time Warner. Launched on December 1, 2008 , it airs 24-hours of classic animation, both from Hanna-Barbera and Cartoon Network. It features no interruptions for advertising or programming promotions - when one show ends, the next one starts immediately. The channels follow the Boomerang US channel line-up, which airs classic cartoons. Old Cartoon Network promos also air on the channel, such as "Cartoons That Never Made It," Cartoon Network Groovies, and Boomerang Shorties. Unlike other channels of Turner Broadcasting System Latin America, like Cartoon Network, just a few digital TV providers carry the channel. The clear exception is Brazil, where the channel is available on most cable and satellite TV distributors, such as Oi TV, Claro TV, GVT TV, Vivo TV, and Nossa TV. Since August 1, 2014, Tooncast began to be carried out on NET, the biggest cable television company from Brazil. Even though Tooncast remained with a single pan-regional feed with audio channels in Spanish, Brazilian Portuguese and English, on November 2012 the channel started using the Brazilian content rating system. The channel once played Powerhouse from Cartoon Network. On December 31, 2017, Tooncast Latin America ceased operations, with Courage the Cowardly Dog being the channel's final program to air for a episode Remerbances of Courage's Past/Perfect. Programming Final programminghttp://www.tooncast.tv/programacion.html * 2 Stupid Dogs * Animaniacs * The Atom Ant/Secret Squirrel Show * Batman: The Animated Series * Camp Lazlo * Courage the Cowardly Dog * Cow and Chicken * Chowder * Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines * Dexter's Laboratory * Duck Dodgers * Dynomutt, Dog Wonder * Ed, Edd n Eddy * Evil Con Carne * The Flintstones * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * Freakazoid * Generator Rex * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy * Harvey Street Kids * Huckleberry Hound * I Am Weasel * The Jetsons * Johnny Bravo * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee * Looney Tunes * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack * Magilla Gorilla * Megas XLR * Mike, Lu & Og * MGM Cartoons * ¡Mucha Lucha! * My Dating's Stepbrother * My Gym Partner's a Monkey * The New Yogi Bear Show * Pink Panther and Pals * Pink Panther and Sons * The Pink Panther Show * Pinky and the Brain * Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks * Pokémon * Popeye the Sailor * The Powerpuff Girls * Quick Draw McGraw * The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest * Samurai Jack * Sym-Bionic Titan * Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo/''The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show'' * The Scooby-Doo Show * The Secret Saturdays * Sítio do Picapau Amarelo * Snagglepuss * Squirrel Boy * Super Friends * Superman: The Animated Series * Taz-Mania * Time Squad * Top Cat * Trunk Train * Wacky Races * Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones? * Yogi Bear Former programming * The Amazing Splashinis * The Amitie Show * The Archie Show * The Arle Show * As Aventuras de Gui & Estopa * Atomic Betty * The Looney Tunes Show * Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy * The Batman * Birdman and the Galaxy Trio * Casper and Friends * Captain Planet * Cartoonverse Adventures: The Series * Dragon Ball * The Centurions * Fanta Babies: The Series * Fantastic Four * Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes * Felix the Cat * Garfield and Friends * Gravity Falls: The Mysteries of Dipper and Mabel * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe * Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch! * The Herculoids * Haunted Tales for Wicked Kids * Hong Kong Phooey * Jonny Quest * Jorel's Brother * Josie and the Pussycats * Laff-A-Lympics * Lassie * The Legend of the Volcano Sisters * My Dating's Stepbrother * Monica's Gang * The New Scooby-Doo Movies * Oggy and the Cockroaches * Pablo the Little Penguin: The Series * The Perils of Penelope Pitstop * The Ringo Show * The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show * Scooby-Doo Where Are You! * Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! * Sheep in the Big City * Space Ghost/Dino Boy in the Lost Valley * Teamwork Illumination * The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries * Tom and Jerry * Wally Gator * What a Cartoon! Show * Yogi's Gang References External links * Official Site Category:Latin American television networks Category:Mexican television networks Category:Colombian television networks Category:Argentine television networks Category:Venezuelan television networks Category:Brazilian television networks Category:Cartoon Network Category:Turner Broadcasting System Latin America Category:Children's television networks Category:Warner Bros.